


When She Loved Me (One Shot)

by heyjayyay



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Disney, F/F, Song fic, toy story 2, when she loved me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjayyay/pseuds/heyjayyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila always knew Lauren was a star, she just never expected her to become one so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Loved Me (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 

**When She Loved Me (One Shot)**

I remember looking at you across the choir room. I remember you looking back at me with that soft, gentle smile. Your eyes were sparkling from the way the florescent lights of the classroom were reflecting off of them. You rolled them at our teacher and pretended like you were falling asleep. I almost got us in trouble from laughing too loud. You joined in a few seconds later. We got detention that day.

That afternoon, when the final bell rang, we passed notes to each other for the entire 2 hours that we had to stay after school. You didn’t mind that my handwriting wasn’t as pretty as yours. I noticed that you preferred to write in pen as opposed to pencil. When we were finally released from the classroom, your hand found mine and slipped a piece of into it. I didn’t open it until I got home. It was your phone number. I called it immediately.

_When somebody loved me,_  
_Everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

We were inseparable, you and I. I played piano. You were a performer. I truly believed that one day you would be a superstar. My favorite memories were the ones when you would sit on the bench beside me, our knees touching as you sang along to the notes I played. I would hum harmonies sometimes, but mostly I just liked to listen to you. I always liked listening to you, no matter what you were saying.

Sometimes I would teach you to play along with me, nothing too hard, just some basic chords to match my melody. You would giggle whenever you messed up and I would smile back at you while you made the necessary corrections. When we finished the song, you would turn your palm up and our hands found each other, just like they always did.

_And when she was sad,_  
_I was there to dry her tears_  
_And when she was happy,_  
_So was I_  
_When she loved me_

You invited me to your dance recital once. I didn’t know how to dress but you told me it didn’t matter. You just wanted me to be there. So I went in jeans and one of your hoodies that I had borrowed but never given back. (I still have it, by the way.) I made sure to arrive extra early to get the perfect seat; front and center. I bought you flowers, too. Roses, more specifically. You told me once that you liked the pink ones. I made sure to get you a dozen.

When the curtains parted, the stage light was centered on you. I found it hard to breathe. Your eyes were on fire and you were completely in your element, smiling as if dancing was the only thing that brought you joy in the world. It was the most captivating three minutes of my life. When you took your bow, you looked into the audience and winked at me.

 After the recital ended, I told you how proud I was of you. I said I loved the way the stage lights hit your eyes and made you glow, shining like the superstar that I knew you were. You thanked me with a kiss on the cheek and our hands found each other, just like they always did.

_Through the summer and the fall_  
_We had each other, that was all_  
_Just she and I together,_  
_Like it was meant to be_

I remember when you got in trouble with your parents for arguing with your brother. You were grounded for a month. It was hard not being allowed to hang out with you like we usually did. One night you called me crying. You said you had snuck your phone back from your parents while they were sleeping. You said you needed me.

It was past curfew and I only had my learner’s permit but I snuck out and drove as carefully as I could to your house, my hands trembling for fear of getting caught. I parked a block away, just in case your parents saw. When I got to the front door, you were already waiting with puffy eyes, your hair in a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging loosely by your ears. I tucked them back for you and kissed your cheek. Another tear rolled down your face but I quickly wiped it away. We tiptoed to your room.

The process of climbing onto your roof always scared me, but you never let me fall. You held my hand in yours and led the way. It wasn’t so bad once we got up there. You and I, looking up at the stars. You always said that the North Star shined the brightest. I always argued back that you did. Your cheeks would tint pink against your soft skin. Even under the pale moonlight, I could see the outline of a smile playing upon your lips. I figured I must’ve been doing something right because our hands found each other, just like they always did.

_And when she was lonely,_  
_I was there to comfort her_  
_And I knew that she loved me_

The next year, you got a boyfriend. I was never a particularly big fan of his, but he made you smile. That’s all I wanted. But then you showed up on my doorstep, on Valentine’s Day of all days. I thought you were supposed to be on a date with him. You said you were. He broke up with your right after. You didn’t cry though. I told you I never really liked him anyway. You laughed and pulled me inside.

It was early in the morning, or extremely late at night, I couldn’t really tell. You rolled over in my bed and wrapped your arm around me. I felt your breath on my neck when you whispered that you loved me. We kissed that night. And right before we fell asleep, our hands found each other, just like they always did.

_So the years went by_  
_I stayed the same_  
_But she began to drift away_  
_I was left alone_  
_Still I waited for the day_  
_When she'd say I will always love you_

Someone started a rumor about you at school. They said they saw you drunk kissing a girl at some party. Everyone assumed it was me. We both knew that it wasn’t. At first it wasn’t a big deal, until everyone started calling you a dyke. Then you stopped talking to me in school, but it was okay because we still hung out outside of school. It was kind of fun, sneaking around like two rebels.

But then the rumors got worse and we stopped communicating all together. You quit choir. I bumped into you in the hall by accident one day. You looked at me with the most broken expression. Your eyes were dull and empty, like a star that had died. I gave you a hesitant smile and was surprised when you smiled back. I called you “Superstar” and asked you how you were doing. You told me you stopped taking dance lessons. You looked tired and defeated. I remember you looking down. We were so close and I really hoped that our hands found each other, just like they always did. But they didn’t.

_Lonely and forgotten,_  
_I'd never thought she'd look my way_  
_And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_  
_Like she loved me_  
_When she loved me_

When graduation came around, I watched you make your speech. I knew it was probably going to be the last time I saw you for a long time. I heard that you had gotten early admission and were going to attend early summer sessions with a full scholarship. I wasn’t surprised. You were always a star.

From across the auditorium I listened as you talked about the memories that strengthened you, the education that taught you how to be a better person, and the people that shaped you into who you had become. You looked my way when you thanked then. I was the loudest one in the audience.

We took a picture in front of the podium after the ceremony ended. Your mom told you to stand closer and we smiled at the camera. We didn’t really talk much, but our hands found each other, just like they always did.

_When somebody loved me_  
_Everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

I saw you on the local news one morning. I dropped my cup of coffee and burned myself in the process. You always did have a way of rendering me useless. I continued to listen to the reporters. You made headlines. You did it, Superstar, your fifteen minutes of fame. If only you were here to see it too.

I find myself gazing up at the sky at night, talking to you. I always speak to the brightest star in the sky. I know that’s where you are. I tell you I miss you every night and try to remember what your skin felt like when our hands found each other, just like they always did.

_When she loved me_

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 


End file.
